Users have a variety of different ways with which to navigate through a user interface. For example, a user may interact with keys of a keyboard such as “page up” or “page down” to navigate up and down through a user interface, respectively. A user may also utilize a cursor control device, such as scroll wheel of a “mouse,” to move up and down or left and right in the user interface. A variety of other examples are also available to the user, such as gestures and so on.
However, conventional techniques that were utilized to display movement corresponding to this navigation could be unpredictable. Therefore, these conventional techniques may make it difficult for a user to readily determine point at which the navigation would “end up” given a particular input. For example, conventional techniques that were used to address interruptions in animations that were used to display the movement could be confusing and unpredictable. Thus, these conventional techniques could force a user to provide corrective inputs to arrive at a desired point in the user interface.